Technology has already been proposed in which a reading operation of a scanner apparatus (original reading apparatus), on which an original is set, is executed upon receipt of a read command from a terminal device on a network, and the image data acquired by the reading operation is then supplied to the terminal device. This kind of network scan offers the advantage that it is possible to set reading conditions and the like in detail at the terminal device at the time of a reading operation. On the other hand, however, since there are many cases in which the scanner apparatus and the terminal device are located at separate locations, there is a risk that if a read command is sent from a terminal device by another user while a user who has set an original on the scanner apparatus is away from the scanner apparatus, the image data will be sent in error to the terminal device of the wrong user.
As a countermeasure for this kind of problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-33859 discloses a scanner apparatus that is configured such that the user is made to input an ID when setting an original on the scanner apparatus. Thereafter, when that ID matches an ID that is sent from a terminal device the scanner apparatus accepts and executes the read command from the terminal device. It is thereby possible to prevent a situation in which image data is sent in error to the wrong terminal device due to an operation by another user at a terminal device.
However, even with an apparatus as described above, it is possible that an operation that directly obstructs a network scan may be performed by another user at the scanner apparatus. More specifically, in a case where another user removes originals that have been set in the automatic document feeder (ADF), opens the original cover, or presses a button such as a stop key, appropriate countermeasures can not be taken by the user to stop such an obstruction.
In view of this situation, there is a need for technology that enables a user to take appropriate action in a case in which an operation that obstructs a network scan is directly performed with respect to an original reading apparatus, an image forming apparatus or an original reading system.